


My Regret

by HobbitKumori



Series: The Pain [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Third in the Pain series





	My Regret

I made mistakes with you  
I never wanted to be one of your regrets  
I still love you but I'll take what I can get

My words are just that words  
I left once before who's to stop me from leaving again.  
I won't though.  
I regret leaving before and what it did to you even though you say it didn't do anything.

I know I hurt you.  
I hurt myself.  
There are choices that I could have made instead.  
I wanted my cake and I wanted to eat it too. I couldn't do that.

I pushed away one of the best things in my life.  
I did all of this and yet I still want your love.  
I know I don't deserve it.  
I know I deserve all the karma you want to dish on me for leaving.

I will forever regret that I didn't choose you.  
I will forever regret that our relationship has that stain on it.  
I will forever regret that I hurt you so deeply.  
I will forever regret that I didn't do more to prevent your pain.

I will never regret you and the love that you brought to my life.  
I will never regret you and the laughter you brought to my life.


End file.
